The Administrative Core unites a multi-disciplinary team of seasoned researchers who set and promote a research agenda to impact HIV identification, prevention and treatment. The Administrative Core ensures sound scientific administration of domestic and international programs while supporting CHIPTS investigators to design, conduct and promote research on new models of HIV identification, prevention and treatment. The specific aims of the Administrative Core are: 1. Science: Provide scientific leadership for CHIPTS' strategic planning efforts, which includes setting and evaluating our research agenda; ensure CHIPTS investigators remain on the cutting edge of science; and implement our Continuous Quality Improvement (CQI) process; 2. Networking: Develop innovative communication mechanisms and manage the CHIPTS' internal and external networking activities, including the fiscal, personnel and logistical support across CHIPTS Cores, collaborating institutions and CHIPTS events; and, 3. Capacity Building and CHIPTS Accountability: Expanding CHIPTS' mentoring and skills-building activities to enhance the capacity of our researchers across career levels and improve capacity among community partners. The Administrative Core is the key unit in CHIPTS that links, manages, coordinates and evaluates overall CHIPTS science and research enhancement activities on an ongoing basis. The Core routinely interfaces with all CHIPTS Cores (Development, Methods, Policy, Combination Prevention, and Global Capacity Development) to facilitate the development and execution of science, networking and capacity building activities and services. The Administrative Core consists of: (1) a Senior Leadership Team (CHIPTS Director Mary Jane Rotheram, & Co-Principal Investigators, Norweeta Milburn & Steve Shoptaw, and an Executive Director, Kevin Farrell, LCSW), (2) Core Committee (which includes the investigators on the CHIPTS' Senior Leadership Team, Core Directors and Co-Directors, Core Associate Directors, and Core Scientists. (3) Scientific and Community Advisory Boards, and (4) CHIPTS support staff. The Administrative Core's activities are carried out by the Senior Leadership Team (Rotheram, Millburn, Shoptaw and Farrell) in conjunction with Core scientists and staff. The Core is advised by a Scientific Advisory Board, a Community Advisory Board and the CHIPTS' Core Committee (which includes the Senior Leadership Team, all Core Directors, Associate Directors, and Core Scientists). The Core's major accomplishments have included networking to include senior researchers in the areas embedded sensing, mobile technologies, engineering, social networking, and point-of-care diagnostics. The strategic planning process led the Core to convene researchers, community based organizations (CBO), public health and government administrators in LA, the State of CA, and nationally. The strategic initiatives of CHIPTS aimed to influence the national agenda through active participation in State, federal, and global initiatives (e.g., Scientific Advisory Board of PEPFAR). Annual agenda setting and management of Cores' deliverables and initiatives is this core's responsibility. The Administrative Core sets priorities for reenergizing the research agenda of researchers to support the National HIV Prevention Strategy (2010), especially around men who have sex with men (MSM). The Core holds weekly meetings, annual retreats, conducts continuous peer-reviews over time, and manages a CQI process.